


Drive Me Crazy

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: And I suppose to all the boys as well, F/M, Fake Dating, High School AU, inspired by that 90s rom com drive me crazy, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne Shirley Cuthbert and Gilbert Blythe are next door neighbours, but they despise each other.It didn't used to always be this way, in fact at one time they were best friends. But things change following a personal tragedy for Gilbert, and by high school the two are practically strangers.Anne's life seemed to be going well: she was in charge of organising the school Centennial dance, she was accepted into college, and she was dating one of the most handsome boys in school: Roy Gardner. Only he breaks up with her mere weeks before the dance.When Gilbert's girlfriend Winifred also breaks up with him, Anne comes up with a crazy scheme to get their ex's back: pretend to date to make them jealous.Simple right? If only they don't kill each other first...
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Winifred Rose, Roy Gardner/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon McPherson
Comments: 124
Kudos: 656





	1. Prologue

One of Anne’s first memories since being adopted by the Cuthberts, was standing at the front door holding Marilla’s hand while she talked to a tall man with dark hair and a kind smile. She remembers a small boy clutching at the man’s leg, with the same dark, curly hair. He was hiding half behind the leg, nervously glancing at Anne before looking up at his father. 

“This is Anne.” Anne remembered Marilla looking down at her proudly.

“And this is my son, Gilbert.”

That was the moment that Gilbert Blythe entered into Anne’s life, and rooted himself there. They were 6 years old. 

Parents seem to think that just because they are the same age, kids are bound to get along. And they did, for some time at least. Gilbert warmed to Anne quickly, and they were inseparable for years. Being next door neighbours gave them the advantage other best friends didn’t have, for Gilbert would just climb over the fence separating their gardens, and climb up into the tree house Matthew had built for Anne. They’d spend hours reading comic books, playing pirates, or heroes. Sometimes they’d have sleepovers in a tent in the Blythe’s basement with Anne telling dramatic stories, laughing until their cheeks ached and eatings sweets until they were sick. Gilbert would ride his bike to school, with Anne standing on the back, head held high as the wind raced through her hair. Whenever they argued, they always found a way to make things right, like the time Gilbert pulled one of Anne’s braids and called her “carrots”. She’d hit him over the head with a book, and neither would speak to each other for a week. But then one day an apple from the Blythe’s backyard appeared in Anne’s treehouse, and a jam tart wrapped in a cloth tied with ribbon appeared on Gilbert’s doorstep. All was forgiven.

Things were easier back when they were younger. But tragedy struck their final year of middle school. Gilbert’s father had been ill for quite some time, and slowly Anne could see it starting to take a toll on her friendship with Gilbert. He didn’t want to hang out anymore. His mother died when he was born, and when his father finally died, Gilbert was left an orphan.

Anne tried to be there for him, but slowly they grew apart, and by high school it was as if they were strangers. They still lived next door to each other, a family friend moved in to help Gilbert, and Marilla had done all she could. Anne still saw him through her window, but they never smiled, they acted like the past 7 years had never happened.


	2. From bad to worse

“This has to be the best centennial Avonlea High has seen!” Anne said, slamming her fist on the lunch table excitedly, making the other committee members jump. She was head of the planning committee and she was determined not to make a mess of things, this was a huge deal. 

“It’s the  _ only _ centennial Avonlea High has seen.” Josie said under her breath.

Anne pleaded with her friends, “It’s one hundred years of the school, it  _ has _ to be special.” 

“You put too much pressure on things, Anne.” Josie sneered, looking at all the handout Anne had given them.

“Just because she cares about things.” Diana said, “It sounds amazing Anne.”

“But why is the theme ‘Midsummer Night’s Dream’?” Ruby held up the page that had the decoration details. “It’s not even summer.”

“Because it’s romantic! Picture this:...” Anne stood up, waving her arms. “You walk in, there are trees decorated with twinkling lights, the flowers are along the walls as if in an enchanted forest, the disco ball shines like the moon...and you dance with the boy of your dreams...he whispers in your ear you look lovely, but he looks far more handsome, the glow of the lights make it feel like your alone in your own world and he...he…” Anne stopped talking, realising the table was staring at her as she slowly sank down in her seat again.

“It’s alright for you, you’re dating Roy Gardner.” Ruby said quietly. “You have a boy.”

“Someone will ask you, Ruby.” Diana put her arm around Ruby and hugged her. “It’ll be ok.”

Ruby leaned on her elbows and sighed dreamily. “I hope Gilbert Blythe finally asks me now he and Winifred are over.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “He’s not worth it, trust me.”

“You live next door to him! I’m so jealous!” Ruby pouted.

“If we could switch houses I would.” Anne said, “trust me, Gilbert Blythe is not as special as he thinks he is. If anything, Winifred is a lucky gal she dumped him.”

“ _ I  _ think he’s dreamy.”

Anne shook her head but ignored Ruby, she’d been crushing on Gilbert since freshman year but he’d been dating Winifred since sophomore year. Anne wished her friend would see sense that Gilbert Blythe was an awful person, who ditched friends for no good reason without even apologising.

“I’m going to run these arrangements by Ms Stacey.” Anne stood up, making her way through the crowded cafeteria.

* * *

Gilbert poked around his lunch with his fork, looking at the slop they’d been given. Just a few more months and he’s be at college, no more of this prison - uh high school - “food” to deal with.

“Who are you asking to the centennial?” Moody nudged Gilbert’s shoulder to shake him out of his daydream. 

“No one.” Gilbert shrugged, he wasn’t exactly in the dancing mood since he’d just been dumped. “I’m not going.”

“Really?”

Gilbert shook his head, “No, and there’s nothing you can say that will change my mind.”

“Well I won’t need you there, not when I have my date.”

Gilbert tried to hold back a laugh, and raised his eyebrows, “Oh yeah? Who are you asking?”

“Diana Barry.” Moody sighed, “She’s ignored me for years, but I think she’s secretly in to me.”

Gilbert shook his head, “You sound ridiculous.”

“You know her friend right? That Anne girl.”

“That “Anne girl” is not a nice person. Sure she looks all sweet an innocent but she’s not. I can’t believe we used to be friends.” Gilbert furrowed his brows thinking about it. “I haven’t had a real conversation with her since middle school.”

“But you’re neighbours, if you talk to her, maybe you can get her to convince Diana to go out with me.”

“No way.” Gilbert stood up with his lunch, “You’re delusional.”

“Gilbert! Buddy!” Moody called after him as Gilbert stepped backwards, mouthing “I can’t hear you”.

“Hey watch -” Moody started to call out when he saw Gilbert turning. But it was too late.

He turned without looking, his tray of food spilling all over the person he’d just bumped into. Anne.

She screamed, covered in ketchup and other sauces, her papers were ruined. 

“Blythe!” she shouted, and the entire cafeteria turned to look at them. “How dare you!”

She grabbed a cup from the nearest table and tipped it over his head, milkshake pouring out of his curls. With a dramatic flare she dropped the cup to the floor and stomped off, leaving Gilbert cold and embarrassed in front of everyone. Worst of all, he made eye contact with Winnie, who was laughing at him. 

Gilbert made his way back to his table, hiding his milkshake covered head in his hands, sighing. Moody gave him a reassuring pat on the back, but it wasn’t helping.

  
  


This was all Anne Shirley Cuthbert’s fault.

* * *

Anne stormed through the halls, trying to get as far from the cafeteria as possible.

“Anne?”

Anne stopped, looking up at her boyfriend: Roy Gardner. 

“Roy.” she gave him a hug.

“Hungry?” he laughed, picking out a piece of lettuce from her hair as she pulled away.

“Gilbert Blythe did this.” She didn’t find it funny. “He’s completely insane.”

“He did it on purpose?”

“Well...not exactly, he did bump into me. But if he actually opened his eyes maybe he wouldn’t.” She suddenly remembered the centennial plans and eagerly held up the notes to Roy. “This centennial is going to make history. I’ll tell you the colour of my dress so you can get a tie to match, or maybe you can choose a different colour I won’t mind that much. And Marilla will want to take hundreds of photos -”

“Yeah, about the centennial…” Roy picked up one of Anne’s hands, “I don’t think it’s going to work.”

“Well nothing’s set in stone yet we’re still in the early days of planning.”

“No...I mean...us.”

Anne slowly removed her hand from Roy’s. “What do you mean?”

“I think we should...break up.”

“I don’t understand, things are great with us. Aren’t they?”

Roy shrugged, “I don’t know. We want different things, we’ll be going to different colleges. It just seems easier to break up.”

Anne was speechless, she couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I’m sorry Anne.” Roy stepped back from her, turning away and disappearing.

This wasn’t happening...


	3. A tactical, mutually beneficial arrangement

“I can’t believe he broke up with me!” Anne shouted as soon as she closed the door to Diana’s car. “I’m not sad, I’m just so angry.”

“He’s not worth it.”

Anne sunk down in her chair, the previous moment’s passion fading away. “He is Diana…He was so handsome, so smart and romantic. I’m not going to find someone else like that.”

“You will. Boys are idiots, and he’s just a long line of them. You’ll find someone even better.”

Anne sat up sharply, an idea popping into her head. It was crazy, and possibly the most ridiculous scheme she’s ever come up with...but it could just be crazy enough to work.

“Oh no...I know that look.” Diana started grimacing. 

“What if -”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“I know you. You’ve come up with some convoluted plan to get back at Roy.”

“Well...yeah but this one could work.”

“Anne, how many times have your plans worked?”

Anne hesitated, “Ok so maybe I don’t have a hundred percent success rate, but this one is different.”

“That’s what you say about every plan.”

“Just hear me out.”

“Fine…” Diana knew there was no arguing with Anne once she got an idea in her head.

“What if I pretend to date someone to make him jealous.”

“Anne that’s never -”

“Roy will see that he’s made a huge mistake and he’ll regret ever letting me go. But he won’t get me.”

Diana was stunned into silence as they pulled up outside Anne’s house. “That’s...insane. Don’t do that.”

“Too late, the plan is in motion.”

“No it’s not.”

“It is. I just need to find a boy that’s so awful Roy will feel so angry at seeing me with him.”

Just as Anne had said those words, a car pulled up outside the house next door. Gilbert. Diana’s mind went to the same place as Anne’s.

“Anne no-”

“It’s perfect! Gilbert Blythe? Roy will be furious!” Anne clapped her hands excitedly, jumping out of the car, “Diana you’re a genius!”

“I want no part in this!” Diana called out the window, watching Anne run across her front yard to Gilbert’s. “This is not going to end well…”

Diana shook her head, deciding she didn’t want to watch this trainwreck, and drove away.

* * *

“Blythe!” Anne called, but he carried on walking up his front porch. “Gilbert!”

That made him freeze. She hadn’t called him just “Gilbert” for years.

“What do you want?” He couldn’t have sounded any less interested if he tried.

“I have a preposition for you.”

“Not interested.” He put a hand on his front door but Anne reached out, putting hers over his to stop him. He looked at her hand before she pulled it away, just as quickly as she’d touched it.

“Please, I think this will suit both of us. If I could pick anyone else I would, but unfortunately, you’re the only one who this will work with.”

“What is it?” he raised an eyebrow.

“We pretend to be dating.”

“Why would we ever do that?”

“Because I want to make Roy jealous and don’t you think Winifred would want you back if she saw you with another girl?”

He laughed, “No one would believe that.”  
  


“That’s why it’s so shocking. It would drive both of them crazy!”

“What makes you think I even want Winnie back?”

“Either way it’ll make her mad, don’t you want a little revenge on her?” Anne was almost begging, she couldn’t believe she was begging to Gilbert Blythe. What has the world come to?

He tilted his head, “I’ll think about it.”

“Please Gilbert. It’ll only be for a little while, take me to the centennial to make them jealous and then we can go back to hating each other.”

“Fine. But we’re setting ground rules.”

“Obviously.” she turned to leave, “Meet me in my old treehouse in about 5 minutes.”

“Why there?”

“I can’t have Marilla see you and think we’re friends again. This stays at school ok?”

“Fine.”

* * *

Anne was already drawing up a list of rules when Gilbert's head appeared at the entrance to the treehouse. For a split second, Anne was 7 again, expecting to see Gilbert's cheerful smile and whatever action figure or book he'd bought to show her. But then she remembered she was 17, not 7. 

Gilbert had a nostalgic look on his face when he saw Anne with her knees curled underneath her, frantically scribbling away at her notebook. The place hadn't changed, maybe just a little dustier. Anne hadn't changed.

"I see you started without me." He climbed inside, sitting a respectable distance opposite her.

"Just being prepared." She didn't look up, finishing her sentence instead. "Here."

She handed him the notebook and he read over the rules.

"'No kissing?' Carrots I don't think that's going to be an issue." 

"It's just a precaution. We're keeping things professional. This is simply a tactical, mutually beneficial arrangement."

He raised his hands in mock surrender and continued glossing over the rules. "So only at school do we have to act like a couple."

"It's easier if we don't involve Marilla. She'll only ask a million questions."

"Bash would never shut up about it." Gilbert laughed. "He never liked Winnie that much. I don't know why."

"I could of a few reasons…" Anne muttered under her breath.

"Ok, she's not that bad. Just...rich. And she likes to do things properly."

"Sure…" Anne raised an eyebrow.

"We're only "dating" until the centennial, right?" 

"If we don't kill each other." Anne half joked, half serious.

" _And_ if you haven't fallen in love with me by then."

Anne scoffed, "As if. _You_ better not fall in love with _me_."

"Won't be a problem."


	4. Laying the groundwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I'm back with a new chapter x

Anne woke up the next day feeling weird. It didn't hit until she looked out her window to see Gilbert's room that she was supposed to be "dating" him. This was ridiculous. They hadn't been seen in public together since the age of 12, and now suddenly they were supposed to walk into school the next day a "happy couple". 

She'd been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realised she'd been staring into Gilbert's room, right at him. He opened his window and she did the same.

"This is crazy right?" He shouted across to her. Their houses were close enough that they could have a conversation through the windows, something they used to do all the time as children.

"Having second thoughts?'" Anne leaned out her window. Her tone was light, but she half meant it. She couldn't let him know she had also just been contemplating giving up.

"No, why? Are you?" He had that typical Gilbert voice, as if he were challenging her to some kind of bet.

"Absolutely not." 

"Then I'll see you at school?"

"Shouldn't we discuss how we're doing…. _this_?"

"We did yesterday." He also leaned on his elbow, out the window.

Anne shrugged, "I was thinking. Yesterday we didn't exactly paint the picture of friends let alone something more. People will be suspicious if we suddenly claim to be a couple."

"This was your idea!"

"I'm saying maybe we should...ease into it."

"Ease into it?"

"We tell people we're friends again, nothing dramatic but we say hi in the halls, we acknowledge each other, little things."

Gilbert sighed. "This is going to be more complicated than I thought."

"It'll work, trust me." 

Gilbert nodded, about to walk away when he suddenly stopped himself. "Uh, would you like a ride to school?"

"Wouldn't that be strange?"

"Anne, we have to make _some_ progress. No one's going to believe we like each other if we barely interact."

"Fine. You may drive me to school. I didn't want to walk anyway."

He gave her a sarcastic smile before disappearing from the window. Anne turned away, running a hand through her hair. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Being in Gilbert's car was strange. Being around Gilbert was strange. He had an annoying habit when he was driving to tap along to the song on the steering wheel. It sent Anne's nerves into overdrive, watching him so carefree.

"Are you going to do that the whole time?" Anne reached over and turned the radio down.

"Excuse me but it's _my_ car."

"You're not paying attention."

"I'm sorry Miss "I haven't got my license yet", since when were you the driver's ed teacher? I'm perfectly safe."

Anne folded her arms as he reached to turn up the radio again.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot, everyone started staring. As Anne got out, she could see people begin to whisper.

But what made all the stares worth it, was when Anne caught Roy's eye. He was talking to one of his friends, his face turning sour the minute he saw Anne coming out of Gilbert's car.

They walked into the hall together, still being met with stares.

"I didn't think we'd cause this much disturbance." Anne whispered to Gilbert.

"People know we're not exactly friends." He shrugged.

"I guess our actions yesterday didn't help…" Anne remembered the shouting match in the middle of the cafeteria. "I'm sorry about dumping milkshake on your head."

It took Gilbert aback slightly to hear Anne apologise to him. But he realised he probably wasn't the only victim. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"See? We can be friends. We were once." Anne stopped at her locker. 

Gilbert stood opposite her, hands awkwardly in his pockets. "So…."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I'll...see you later?" 

"Of course. _Buddy_."

"Bye. _Pal_." He laughed, for the first time in years Anne had made him laugh. She forgot what it sounded like. His voice was deeper now, but his laugh remained the same. For a second it made her heart stop. 

She watched him walk away, but the sound of Ruby's voice made her jump.

"What was _that_?"

"What was what?"

"You….were talking….to Gilbert _Blythe._ " Ruby's eyes grew wide. "I thought you hated each other."

"I wouldn't say we _hated_ each other." Anne said but Ruby's expression told her she didn't believe that for a second. "Ok, maybe we did dislike each other. But after yesterday we talked. I was mad about Roy, he was mad about Winifred and...I don't know. Turns out he's a good listener. Annoying if you ask me, but I suppose our friendship might be coming back. After all we used to be friends, why can't we be them now?"

"I suppose…." Ruby played with her hands nervously. "It's just strange is all."

"I'll see you at the planning committee?" Anne closed her locker and started walking away, leaving Ruby confused.

Her lie was in motion, now all she had to do was keep it up.

* * *

"I saw you talking to Anne." Moody poked Gilbert with his pen to get his attention. 

Gilbert turned in his seat to face Moody. "And?"

"You hated her."

Gilbert shrugged, "We've grown up now. And we agreed to finally put all that childish stuff behind us."

"Literally yesterday you were going on about what an awful person she was."

"That was before we started talking again."

Moody leaned forward. "Talking?"

"Yeah, we bumped into each other outside our houses but she seemed kinda down. Roy just broke up with her and I knew how it felt since Winnie just broke up with me. And I guess we just started talking like old times. She's not that bad once you get to know her."

Moody leaned back in his chair and Gilbert returned to face the front.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Never better."

"This is just like when you were 10 and you were crushing on her."

"No I wasn't." Gilbert didn't bother turning around, focusing on his work again.

"You'll see. You never did get over her."

"Moody." The teacher shouted.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and could hear Gilbert laughing to himself.

* * *

For the first day, Anne and Gilbert mostly avoided each other like usual. Except now when they passed in the halls, they smiled. They even acknowledged each other across the cafeteria. After a while, the chaos seemed to die down, and people paid no attention to them. 

"Gilbert!" Anne caught him as he was leaving his final class of the day. "You should have seen Roy's face today. He kept glaring at me."

"That's bad?"

"No, it's good. It means us being friends is slowly getting to him. The plan is working."

"Well Winifred doesn't seem to care. She didn't even acknowledge me."

They started walking to his car.

"It's only the first day." Anne shrugged, "If we give it a few days, then suddenly start to escalate things."

"I don't know…"

Anne tugged on his arm, "Come on! The sooner we date the sooner we can break up! Don't you wanna break up with me?"

He tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. "Fine."

"We're just laying the groundwork today. Planting the seeds in people's minds."

"You need to stick to one metaphor." He muttered.

"And this," she pointed to him, "is why we're not dating in real life."

He put a hand to his heart, mockingly "Ouch. That hurt." 

"Shut up." She dismissed him, getting into his car before him.


	5. A clean slate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously lost a few braincells over Christmas and I posted this with a huge section of the middle missing but I've re-posted it now hopefully with the whole chapter there 😂

"And then we can get the alumni to come." Anne scanned over the list, the planning committee for the Centennial looking on with indifference in their eyes. "Ok, I know this isn't that exciting but we need to talk about this."

"No, what we  _ need  _ to talk about is you and Gilbert Blythe." Tillie said, "Since when did you become friends again?"

Anne sighed, she'd been through this hundreds of times. "Things happen. He's changed since we last hung out."

"Are you dating?" Ruby had panic in her eyes.

"No…" Anne looked down, pretending to smile dreamily. "Well...who knows. Maybe there's something there that wasn't there before…."

"I don't buy it." Josie said, "I think he'll get bored as soon as Winifred wants him back."

"You don't know Gilbert like I do." Anne shook her head, but she knew that was exactly their plan.

"They've lived next door for years, Josie. Sooner or later they were bound to make up again." Diana suggested.

"It's odd. Gilbert Blythe is finally single again but he goes for Anne."

"And why wouldn't he?" Anne felt defensive over her fake almost-relationship. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Anne's stomach dropped to her knees. Gilbert was stood behind her, holding his tray and a smug smile on his face at the expression of Anne's friends.

"Uh, well…" Josie awkwardly mumbled, looking around for help from the others, but they just gawped at Gilbert.

"Anne, can we talk?" He said softly, and Anne nodded, letting him lead her a few steps away from the table.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." He laughed, "I just wanted to see their expression at us talking together. Act like I'm saying something important."

"That'll be an acting challenge." She said through gritted teeth as she touched his arm, making the conversation look flirtatious from an outside perspective. 

"Now act like I've asked you on a date." 

"What?" Anne's mouth dropped and Gilbert smiled.

"There, just like that!" He spun her around and pushed her back to her friends. "See you tonight, carrots!" He called and fled the scene before Anne could ask anymore questions.

"I…." She looked over her shoulder at him but he'd got lost in the crowd.

Ruby looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Did Gilbert just ask you on a date?!"

"I... yeah. He did." 

Diana gave her a look that said "I know what you're doing". 

"I'm happy for you Anne…." Ruby tried to smile but she could see her friend's heart breaking. If anything Anne was doing her a favour, Gilbert certainly didn't have feelings for Ruby and it would only hurt her more if she held out hope. 

"Thank you Ruby. I know it's sudden but... sometimes things just hit you. Life's unpredictable." 

"Yes, unpredictable." Diana raised an eyebrow at Anne who shrugged pretending she didn't know what Diana meant.

* * *

Anne was in her room when she heard a tapping on her window. She opened it and saw Gilbert across from her, dressed fairly nicely.

"What are you doing?"

"Hello? We have a date." He gestured to his outfit. It was only one of his typical dorky sweaters, but he'd thrown a denim jacket over it.

She looked down at her pyjamas, "That was a  _ fake  _ date."

His face creased and she knew something was coming, "Yeah...about that."

"Gilbert…."

"A bunch of people are going to the diner, and by "people" I mean my friends but also Winnie…"

Anne sighed, this was after all the whole reason they were doing this. 

"I know we said we'd start small but Winnie is going to be there with someone new, I can't turn up by myself."

"Fine. Give me five minutes."

"Great." He smiled, and Anne realised she hadn't seen him smile this much (at least not directed at her) for years. All these things she had missed since their friendship ended suddenly came back, and she was secretly enjoying it. It felt nice to be on speaking terms again, but she was not about to admit that to him.

"Where are you going?" Marilla looked up from her book when Anne passed her on her way out.

"Uh...just to see some friends."

"I thought you were seeing Roy, you're dressed like a date." 

"Roy broke up with me remember?" Anne awkwardly shuffled towards the door. "I'm just going with some friends to the diner. I'll be back before 11."

"Well, have fun." Marilla gave her a sly smile, peeking out the window to see Anne getting into Gilbert's car. 

Marilla still helped whenever she could with Gilbert, but since his friend Bash moved in, he didn't need it as much. It was sad to see how Gilbert and Anne's friendship had disappeared, but it looked like things were finally changing for the better. She was glad, she'd missed having the boy around and hopefully she'd be seeing a lot more of him.

* * *

When they pulled up outside the diner, Anne could see for the first time something in Gilbert's eyes...panic?

"Are you ok?" She followed his gaze to see Winifred sat in a booth, a tall blonde boy with his arm around her as they laughed with a group of Gilbert's friends. 

"I just...didn't expect to see her moving on so quickly." He said quietly, and Anne put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll just have to show her what a huge mistake she made."

He gave her a small smile, climbing out of the car.

"Do we walk in holding hands? Or is that too much?" Anne asked before they started walking.

He thought about it for a second, but shook his head. "No one's seen us together even as friends, let alone on a date. We'll keep it low-key."

Anne laughed, "Low-key? Ok."

He rolled his eyes, walking ahead so she had to run slightly to catch up. But ever the gentleman, Gilbert held the door open for Anne, making sure Winifred saw. 

"Gilbert!" Moody stood up to greet him, but then raised an eyebrow at Anne's appearance. "And... Anne?"

"Hey…" Anne awkwardly waved at everyone, seeing Charlie Sloane, the two Paul's (which was which she still didn't know), and two other girls she had seen around school but never spoken to.

"So you're Gilbert's...friend?" Winifred was the first to speak to Anne. 

"Uh, yeah. We lost touch for a couple years but lately we just got talking again and...well here we are." Anne gave Gilbert a smile and he returned it, as if to say 'nice acting'. 

"Well, I'm glad things worked out for you two in the end." But from Winifred's tone they could tell she wasn't that glad.

Anne grew bold, "I suppose it's lucky you broke up with him, or we might never have the chance to reconnect. So thanks I guess-"

Gilbert's eyes grew wide and he wrapped an arm around Anne's shoulder, lightly pulling her head against his chest to stop her talking. "Ah haha, isn't she funny?"

Anne felt herself blushing, being this close to Gilbert. She could smell his cologne; it was more subtle than Roy's, but it was enough to notice. 

He finally let go of her and whispered in her ear "She'll get suspicious if you don't chill." 

Anne nodded, still reeling from that brief and sudden interaction, but pretended like he'd said something sweet and put a hand on his chest briefly as she giggled. Winifred's eyes were locked on her hand, but Gilbert pretended like he hadn't noticed.

"Do you want a soda?" Gilbert shuffled out of the booth, removing his arm from Anne. 

"Sure." She watched him leave with Moody and the other boys, suddenly feeling awkward at being alone with the girls.

* * *

"I didn't know you two were so close." Moody nodded to Anne while he and Gilbert were waiting in line.

"I told you, we just connected the other night. Some things just happen and you can't explain it."

"It doesn't happen to do with the fact that Winnie dumped you?" 

"No." Gilbert's voice raised an octave. "I mean, no. Winnie dumped me and I'm over her, trust me. With Anne it's different, we're just... seeing where this goes. She's actually kind of cool now."

He looked across the diner and saw Anne at the table, the rest of the girls were laughing, including Winnie. Anne was dramatically speaking, obviously telling some funny story. He found himself smiling without realising. Maybe that wasn't a lie, she was kind of cool. 

"She's always been cool. I just lost sight of that a long time ago."

Moody rolled his eyes, "Ok, you don't have to declare your love for her."

"What? I'm just…" Gilbert shook his head, "nevermind."

"Since you and Anne are now... you know," Moody leaned an arm on Gilbert's shoulder, "Do you think you could get her to get Diana to go out with me?"

"I'm not using Anne so you can get a date." Gilbert shoved him off, "Ask Diana yourself."

He grabbed the soda and left Moody to return to the table.

* * *

"Here." Gilbert passed Anne her drink, sitting back next to her.

"Thanks."

Winifred's new boyfriend sat back down as well, kissing her in front of everyone. Anne glanced at Gilbert and saw his jaw was clenched as he stared intensely out the window to avoid the scene before them. She thought about maybe she should kiss him too, but then she remembered the first rule on their list: no kissing. 

"Say, Anne." Moody shuffled in the booth next to her, pulling Gilbert's attention from the window. "You know Diana?"

"My best friend?"

Gilbert shook his head subtly behind Anne, directed at Moody, but the boy ignored him. 

"Do you think you could convince her to go out with me?"

"Well I...I could ask her? But I can't guarantee she'll say yes." Anne shrugged, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Because he's being a baby." Gilbert leaned across Anne to poke Moody. "If you like a girl you should say something."

"I suppose it worked for you." Moody gestured to Anne.

"I don't-" he started to say before he remembered what they were doing, "I mean, yeah. I told Anne and now look."

Winifred made eye contact with Gilbert but his eyes swept over hers. He could tell it was getting to her, the plan was already beginning to work.

Suddenly Anne's eyes grew wide and she gasped, grabbing Gilbert's arm.

"I love this song." Anne jumped up, pulling Gilbert's hand with her. "Dance with me."

"Here?" He looked around the diner, no one was dancing.

"Please?" She leaned close, whispering into his ear "It'll drive Winifred mad."

He sighed, but nodded, allowing her to pull him into the isles between tables.

Everyone turned to watch them, and Gilbert felt a little awkward at first. But Anne seemed a natural to having people stare at her, and danced like she didn't care. She grabbed his hand, swinging it about, turning herself around as he stood still. 

"Come on." She laughed, and grabbed his other hand, making him move. "There you go!"

He slowly gave in, and soon they were dancing up and down the diner, not caring that people were watching. He couldn't help himself laughing, feeling at once so stupid but not caring in the slightest.

After a few moments, other people slowly started to join in, and Anne cheered.

"See? Isn't this fun?" She laughed, throwing her arms into the air.

Gilbert stopped dancing for a second, caught in a weird moment where he couldn't pull his eyes from her as she twirled around. She was so carefree, so different from everyone else, it was refreshing to be around again. For just a moment he felt like they were kids again, before everything changed.

She caught him staring and tilted her head as if to say "what?"

But he shook his head, and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up as she shrieked with laughter. She glanced over and saw Winifred turn away, eyes cold.

* * *

"You were a little genius tonight." Gilbert said when they arrived outside their houses.

"As always." Anne put a hand under her chin as if to show off and Gilbert laughed.

"I mean about the dancing. Winnie was so jealous, even though she had her new boyfriend there."

"What about you, and the lifting? Who knew you were so romantic?"

"I try." He ran a hand through his floppy hair, pretending to be suave.

They were both laughing in his car, neither had gotten out yet. 

"Gilbert…" Anne said quietly, suddenly getting serious. "I'm sorry about everything."

He couldn't look at her, knowing where this was going. "We don't have to…" his voice was quiet. "It was a long time ago."

"I know, but I want to. We used to be so close, but when your dad was ill I just couldn't bear it. I know that's nothing compared to how you were feeling, and I was selfish. I just couldn't imagine losing someone you love, I never knew my parents so I didn't understand. But I do now. I wasn't there for you when I should have been and I let us grow apart. I'm sorry Gilbert. I really, really am. I hope we can be friends again."

He wiped a tear from his eye before facing her again, she also had watery eyes. "It wasn't just your fault, I shut you out. I had Bash so I didn't think I needed anyone else. But I think we should call it a clean slate. Start over."

Anne nodded, "I'd like that."

Gilbert laughed softly, holding out his hand, "Then hi. I'm Gilbert."

Anne shook her head in mirth, but played along, shaking his hand, "Hi, I'm Anne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I'm almost villainising Winnie (and Roy) in this but it's for the purposes of the plot. But hey this is fanon, I've got nothing against the canon Winnie (other than like she got in the way of shirbert but tbh it was kinda Gilbert's fault not hers so no hate to Winnie )


	6. A Roy(al) Pain

"How was your "date" with Gilbert?" Diana linked arms with Anne as they walked down the hall. 

"It was fine. And it wasn't a real date remember? We're just doing this until the Centennial."

"I'm still not sure about this. You used to have a crush on him."

Anne scrunched her face in disgust. "No I didn't! Well...maybe a tiny one when we were like 10. But I'm totally over that now. In fact we decided to be friends again."

Diana stopped walking, unlinking her arm from Anne to make the girl turn around. "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I know. That's why I love you." Anne hugged her best friend. "But I'm not going to fall in love with Gilbert Blythe." She whispered that last part, not wanting to blow her cover.

They carried on walking to class, the hall buzzing with students. The walls were covered with posters for the dance, and Anne caught sight of the other girls hanging up the banner. Ruby and Tillie were balanced precariously on ladders, holding up the glittery banner, while Josie yelled instructions at them. Jane was busy handing out smaller flyers to passing students.

"No to the left! Ruby are you deaf? You're _other_ left!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby was close to tears. Anne and Diana exchanged glances before going to see what's happening.

"Is everything ok?" Anne looked up at Ruby holding the banner.

"My arms ache from holding this up and nothing is good enough for Josie." Ruby sniffed.

"I'll do it." Anne offered, holding the ladder so Ruby could climb safely down. They switched places, Anne holding up the banner. "Isn't this ok?"

"It would be if it was a little bit higher." Josie waved her hands in an up motion.

"It looks fine." Diana shrugged. 

"I suppose." Josie sighed. "It'll have to do."

Tillie and Anne climbed down the ladders just as Jane returned to the group having handed out all the flyers. They stood in a line looking up at the banner, only three more weeks until the dance but still so much to do. 

"Hey." Anne suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lift her up. She screamed, before realising who those arms belonged to.

"Gilbert." She sighed, catching her breath. "You made me jump."

"The banner looks awesome." He said, smiling at the other girls stood their with their mouths open. "Oh, we haven't really had the chance to talk properly, I'm Gilbert by the way."

"We know." Ruby burst out, before covering her mouth. 

He awkwardly nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh, I guess I'm Anne's... we're...uh…" 

"Dating?" Tillie giggled.

Gilbert looked at Anne. They hadn't said when they were going to pretend to properly date but this was probably a good time. "Yeah, I suppose we are."

"Hello Diana." Moody had been silent, but took the opportunity to nudge Diana lightly in the arm while Gilbert was distracted by Anne.

"Moody." She smiled but avoided eye contact.

"So…"

"Yes?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "You wanted something?"

"Oh well, uh...I was thinking uh…" he awkwardly shuffled on his feet, playing with the strap on his backpack. "Maybe if you wanted to...we could...I don't know... dance."

"Dance?"

He shook his head, "I meant, do you want to go to the dance. With me?"

Diana opened her mouth, not sure what to say. She barely knew the boy, but she didn't want to be mean. "Can I think about it?"

"Take all the time you need." He smiled. Moody wasn't a bad kid, but she didn't see herself being with him anytime soon.

"Well, I better get to class." Diana politely squeezed past him, escaping down the halls with the other girls.

"She wants me." Moody leaned against Gilbert, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

"Keep dreaming." Gilbert patted his friend's chest, going in the opposite direction, but he found himself looking over his shoulder watching Anne go. It was all for show right? People would believe they were dating if they saw him watch her leave. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Anne had been avoiding Roy since their break up. They were in a few classes together, but he would barely look at her. Which was perfectly fine by Anne, he was the one who dumped her so why should she care if he looked at her or not. 

But she couldn't avoid him forever. In biology class, he sat a few seats away from her. A few months ago they used to share glances across the room, and Anne's heart sunk a little remembering those times. 

"Since none of you seem to take this work seriously, I will be deciding where you sit." Her teacher had announced one day, and Anne felt her stomach drop. 

She sat next to Diana in biology and they were a perfect team, but she supposed some of the other students (*cough* Billy Andrews *cough*) were causing disruptions when working with their friends. It was ridiculous, they were seniors, surely they didn't need assigned seating. It would be just her luck if-

"Roy Gardner and Anne Shirley Cuthbert."

Anne slumped into the seat next to Roy, not even glancing in his direction. The frog they were supposed to dissect lay in the middle of the table on the tray. Looking down at the poor thing, Anne knew how it felt. 

Roy started poking it with the scalpel, but Anne pretended to make notes silently.

"I see you're reacquainted with Gilbert Blythe." He said, and Anne's grip on her pencil tightened.

"I suppose." 

"I didn't imagine you'd move on so quickly."

"Well one thing led to another." She shrugged. "He's actually really nice now."

His jaw clenched, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

She dropped her pencil and turned to him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, he seems like the type to just use someone. Don't be surprised when he dumps you because Winifred finally takes him back."

"And why do you care?" 

"I don't."

"You don't know Gilbert. He's been through a lot these past few years. I wasn't a very good friend to him when he needed it, but now we're in a better place."

"I'm not jealous if that's what you're trying." He said, although Anne wasn't convinced by his tone.

"Don't flatter yourself." She sneered, and Roy stabbed the frog a little harder than necessary.

It was getting to him, and Anne liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a happy New Year!


	7. Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S3 is now on Netflix! Please go watch it and keep the ratings up!!!!!!

Anne was helping Marilla cook dinner. They didn't get much time now that Anne was almost at college, but they tried at least once a week to spare the evening of no homework or responsibilities, just the two of them. Since Matthew had died a few years ago, Anne wanted to spend as much time with Marilla as possible, just so she wasn't too lonely.

"I see you and Gilbert Blythe are friends again."

Anne stopped cutting the carrots. "I...I suppose so."

"I always wondered what happened to you two. You were so close when you were little. He's a nice boy."

"He is. I guess we kind of just forgot how good friends we are." Anne resumed cutting, but could feel Marilla's gaze burning.

"Is it not something more?"

Anne didn't look up, "Why would you think that?"

Marilla shrugged, "You just seem in a better mood. Especially since Roy is no longer in the picture."

"There is nothing romantic going on between Gilbert and I."

There came a knock at the door and Marilla suddenly acted strange.

"Marilla?" Anne looked at the door, Marilla clearly knew who was behind it. "You didn't…"

But Marilla wiped her hands on her apron and briskly walked to the door, Anne almost dropping the knife in her hand.

"Gilbert, how lovely to see you." Marilla opened the door to see Gilbert stood holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Ms Cuthbert." He handed her the flowers, "You haven't aged a day."

"Flattery will not work on me, Gilbert." She laughed. Marilla actually laughed. Anne was stood in the kitchen bewildered at what she was witnessing.

But it hit her that Gilbert was stood in her house and she looked like a mess. She quickly ran her hand through her hair, checking in the reflection of the oven before he entered the kitchen like he owned the place.

"Need a hand?" He nodded towards the carrots and picked up the knife Anne had left lying around, continuing to cut them for her.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Ms Cuthbert invited me." He shrugged as if that was a good enough answer.

"Call me Marilla, Gilbert. You used to."

"Ok, Marilla."

He looked over at Anne with a smug smile and she rolled her eyes. They were supposed to be keeping families out of it, but here he was at her house.

Anne watched him as he cut the carrots. Since when had he ever cooked anything? She hadn't realised she'd been staring, until he made eye contact with her and she jumped, turning away to help Marilla with something else. But she caught him smiling to himself. How dare he mock her. 

* * *

"That was absolutely delicious, Marilla." Gilbert said, leaning back in his chair. "I've missed your cooking."

"Perhaps we'll be seeing more of you at our dinner table?" Marilla raised an eyebrow, not subtly looking at Anne.

"I hope so." He smiled, before rushing to stand when he saw Marilla getting up. "No, please. Allow me." 

He started clearing away the plates, taking them to the kitchen.

Marilla leaned over to Anne, "He's certainly grown into quite the young gentleman."

"I guess." Anne shrugged. It felt weird having him here, like it was all becoming too real. But they were friends again, and friends had dinner at each other's houses right? They used to eat at each other's houses all the time as kids, nothing out of the ordinary. "We're just friends Marilla."

"I think you better tell _him_ that." Marilla smiled knowingly, before Gilbert re-entered the room. "Well that was very kind of you to clear the dishes, Gilbert. You didn't have to do that."

"It was no trouble."

After a few moments of silence, Gilbert finally sighed. "I suppose I should be heading home. Thank you so much for having me over, Marilla."

"It was our pleasure Gilbert. Feel free to come round anytime. You know you're always welcome. It's been a few years, but it's so nice to have you back."

"I feel the same. Anne's...a wonderful person. I'm glad we're friends again."

There was a weird feeling in Anne's chest at him saying those words. She almost felt like crying. Things finally felt right again, as if those years of arguing and ignoring each other had never happened. 

"Well, goodnight Gilbert."

"Goodnight Marilla." He smiled, heading towards the door. Anne followed him, leaving Marilla to continue tidying up.

They stood on the porch together, Gilbert lingering. "I know we were supposed to keep families out of it, but I couldn't say no to Marilla."

"She was right though, you were practically family once. And I guess you still are." Anne mumbled the last part. 

He smiled, but there was something different in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen for years. It made her insides flutter. 

What was she doing?! This was Gilbert! She needed to snap out of it.

"I missed your house. It's always so warm and inviting. It's a proper home." He looked up at the house, memories flooding back. "Remember the time we played pirates, and you used Marilla's brooch as the treasure?"

"She was so angry. I was grounded for a week when I lost it!" Anne laughed, and Gilbert couldn't help but join in. The sound was so infectious. "I remember you cheered me up. I was Princess Cordelia trapped in the dragon's keep, and you were Sir Gilbert the heroic knight come to rescue me."

"We had some good times." He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Those days with Anne seemed like a lifetime ago now. Back then he would have done anything to see her smile, and whenever she was upset he would find a way to make her laugh again. He almost laughed at how embarrassing it was, maybe he'd had a tiny crush on her, but that was all in the past. 

"We did." 

"It's never like that at Winnie's house." Anne almost forgot about Winifred. The reason for them hanging out again in the first place. Whatever warm feeling she'd had in her chest suddenly disappeared at the mention of Winifred's name.

"But her house is huge."

"Exactly. It's so big but it feels impersonal. Things are expensive but they still seem artificial. Here it feels like a home, not a house."

"Well thank you." 

"I guess I just missed this all so much. I guess I missed you too." He lowered his voice, and their eyes met. Neither could seem to pull their eyes away from each other. 

But Anne was first to break out of the spell, shaking her head as if coming back to reality. "Should I walk you home?"

At that Gilbert smiled, pretending to gasp in shock. "Is Anne Shirley Cuthbert walking _me_ home? How could I refuse such an offer?"

"Come on." She playfully pushed him and they slowly started making their way across the patch of grass linking their two houses.

Whatever weird tension had been between them a few moments ago had disappeared.

"Roy was pretty mad today. About us." Anne kicked a bit of grass with her shoe as they walked. 

"Glad I can be of service." Gilbert laughed, stopping outside his front door. "I was thinking, how about a big ask."

"A big ask?"

"To the dance. I ask you in some big way. It's bound to make everyone jealous. As we've established I can be quite romantic."

"Don't flatter yourself." She folded her arms. "But it could be funny to see their faces. Roy was so rude about you, he deserves a little pay back."

"Was he?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. 

"He doesn't know you, he just thinks you're some no good Casanova who just breaks girls' hearts. But I put him in his place."

"And those were his exact words? Casanova?" Gilbert was on the verge of laughter, biting back a smile at Anne's phrase. 

"Well not exactly…."

"You have the references of a 70 year old, carrots." He laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I appreciate you slaying those dragons for me. You're my hero."

Anne felt her cheeks growing warm at his touch, but thankfully it was dark out. "It's no big deal. What are friends for?"

Something in Gilbert's eyes changed, and for a moment Anne thought it was because she'd called them friends. Was he uncomfortable because they weren't actually friends? Or was it...no, she wasn't even going to finish that thought. It wasn't because he thought they were more. But she didn't even want him to think that either. It was just a moment of weakness. 

"Well, I better be heading back." Anne rocked on her heels. "Have a good night, Gilbert."

She stepped backwards, skipping across the grass to her house, leaving Gilbert on his porch watching her. 

"Goodnight, carrots." He mumbled to himself.

"Was that Anne?" Bash opened the door behind him, making Gilbert jump out of his trance.

"Huh?" Gilbert stepped inside past Bash.

"Your new girlfriend?"

"What?! No! We're friends. Just friends." Gilbert spluttered. In his panic he tripped over a pair of shoes he'd left by the door.

"A friend who makes you smile like an idiot?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. We used to be friends before dad…" Gilbert trailed off. "Before you got here. And we just happened to reconnect again."

"I haven't seen you this happy for a while." Bash laughed, "are you sure it isn't more than friendship?"

"It's not like that with Anne. Maybe I did have a crush on her as kids but she reminded me a long time ago we'll never be anything more than friends. And then I met Winnie, who likes me back."

"Until she dumped you."

"Well that's her mistake. But Anne's got nothing to do with that." Gilbert sat on the staircase, pulling off his shoes.

"Just... don't hurt the girl, ok?"

"Bash you sound ridiculous." Gilbert laughed but it was forced. "I'm going to bed, getting away from your madness."

"You can't run from your feelings!" Bash called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I can't hear you!"

Bash sighed, whatever the boy was getting up to, he just hoped no one got hurt. 


	8. Can't take my eyes off of you

"Anne!" Gilbert caught her as she came out of one of her classes, reaching out to grab her books from her.

"You don't have to-"

"We're supposed to be dating, remember?" He nudged her as they walked down the hall. The past few days Anne had gotten so swept up in being Gilbert's friend, being around him again, that she almost forgot about their plan and the fact that in public they were indeed supposed to act like a couple.

Suddenly his hand grabbed on to hers, spinning her around in the middle of the hall until his arm was across her chest, her back pressing into his own chest. She was taken aback at first by the sudden display of affection, but then she saw what had caused it. Winifred.

"Hello, Gilbert." Winifred approached, and Anne felt his grip tighten on her hand.

"Winifred. How are you?" 

"I'm good." She looked over at Anne, putting on the fakest smile. "Anne isn't it? I'm so glad to see you two are still going strong."

"We're closer than ever." Anne's free hand came up to hold the arm Gilbert still had across her chest. "Isn't he just the sweetest? Carrying my books for me?" 

Winifred's expression hardened but still maintained a fake happiness about it. "The sweetest."

Gilbert awkwardly looked away, but Anne could feel him pulling her tighter against him as he grew more uncomfortable.

"Well I just came over to see how you're doing. I'll see you around." Winifred waved and just like that she was gone again. 

Gilbert's grip on Anne only loosened when Winifred was out of sight.

"That was weird." He gestured over his shoulder in the direction Winifred had gone. "What was that all about?"

Anne shrugged, "Maybe she's just being friendly?"

"She's up to something. Why would she just "want to see how we're doing"? That's odd right?"

"I think your tin foil hat is crooked." Anne laughed, reaching up to adjust a fake invisible hat on Gilbert's head. "You're just paranoid."

He broke into a laugh as well, his hand coming up to touch hers before pulling away, realising what he'd just done. But once again the moment passed as if it never happened.

"Maybe she's jealous?" A small smile tugged at Gilbert's lips and it made Anne's chest feel weird. 

But she ignored the feeling, telling herself this was a good thing. It's what they wanted wasn't it? For their ex's to be jealous? It just meant the plan was working as it should be.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe." Anne tried to laugh, but it just sounded fake. She bit her lip and stepped back from Gilbert. "I uh, need to get to class."

"Anne wait!" He called after her and she turned, feeling hopeful.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot your books." He held them up and she slowly walked towards him.

"Oh, right. Bye." 

"Bye?" He raised an eyebrow as he watched her leave. She was acting weird, but then again it was Anne, so he didn't think too much of it and instead started his plan for how he would "ask" Anne to the centennial. 

* * *

Gilbert paused outside the cafeteria, looking in through the window to try and spot Anne. She was sat at her usual table with Diana and the rest of her friends. 

"Hey, I got it." Moody appeared behind Gilbert, clutching a guitar at his chest. "Are you sure about this?" 

"No. But it's too late to back out now." Gilbert laughed, but there was a hint of fear behind his eyes.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the cafeteria, his throat feeling dry. There were a lot more people than he remembered at this school, where did they all come from? The noise in the room was like a low buzz of hundreds of different voices and conversations. He glanced over at Moody and gave him the "signal" they'd agreed earlier (which was just a thumbs up) and he mouthed, "1...2...3…"

Moody began playing, and Gilbert cleared his throat.

" _You're just too good to be true…._ "

Slowly but surely the buzz died down, and people started to turn their heads to try and find the source of the voice. Anne looked up from her table, trying to see where in the crowd Gilbert was, instantly recognising his voice.

" _Can't take my eyes off of you…_ " he climbed up on a table, a cheeky grin plastered over his face as he pointed to Anne across the room.

She laughed, pointing to herself, "Me?" She mouthed and if she wasn't mistaken...was that a wink from Gilbert?

Moody climbed up on a different table, almost knocking over somebody's lunch, when suddenly at another table a few other people stood up with trumpets and saxophones. Unbeknownst to Gilbert, Moody had enlisted a few of his friends from music class to add an extra "flavour" to this "performance".

Gilbert carried on singing, but the laughter in his voice was audible thanks to Moody's surprise.

" _I love you baby, and if it's quite alright I need you baby... trust in me when I say…_." He carefully climbed across tables, jumping between them as people shouted, some even joining in Gilbert's song.

"Let me love you baby, let me love you…." He stopped on the table before Anne's, holding his arms in the air.

"Anne Shirley Cuthbert, will you go to the centennial with me?"

Anne looked around, everyone's eyes on her. Never in her life did she imagine Gilbert Blythe standing on a table, confessing his "feelings" for her in front of the entire school. Granted it was fake, but even just the idea of anyone doing this for her made her stomach flip. 

"Yes." She said, standing up to go and hug him, but before she could reach him a teacher had called across the room.

"Mr BLYTHE!"

Moody had never run so fast in his life, fleeing from the scene with his fellow musicians leaving Gilbert alone on a table.

"Uh...Mr Philips…" he slowly climbed down. 

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Romance, sir." Gilbert laughed, but Mr Philips was not amused.

"Everyone get back to their own lunch." Mr Philips called everyone turned away from the scene, pretending like the last two minutes hadn't happened.

He lead Gilbert out of the room and Anne winced, feeling ever so slightly guilty that he got in trouble for her. But it left her reeling, and she sat back down at her table, all her friends beginning to scream about what just happened.

"Anne that was so romantic!"

"You're so lucky!"

"Who knew Gilbert could sing?"

* * *

Anne didn't see Gilbert the rest of the day, he obviously had to stay behind in detention. But when she saw his curly head walk past his window she opened hers, gesturing for him to do the same.

"There he is the golden boy himself." She laughed, "First detention?"

"I am officially a bad boy." He held up his hands, "Guess you'll be falling for me any day now."

She rolled her eyes, but leaned her elbow on her window. "I'm sorry you got detention. But for what it's worth, I really liked it. It was the best fake dance-sposal I've had."

He shrugged, "It was no big deal. Mr Philips told me since I'm a "model student" he'll ignore it this one time. But he's not too thrilled. Turns out he isn't a high school musical fan."

"And you're not Troy Bolton. You can't just sing in the cafeteria." 

"You already admitted you liked it. I won." 

She removed her elbow from the window and stood up straight, trying not to let him see her smile. "Well, at least we've convinced people now. They should think we're ba real couple."

"Roy seemed pretty annoyed. I didn't see Winnie but no doubt she's angry, I never did anything like that for her."

"She's probably seeing what she's missing."

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Gilbert turned his head away from her. "Bash is calling me. I better go see what he wants. I'll...talk to you later?"

He gave her a smile and a wave before closing his window and his shape disappearing from the room. Anne sat staring at his empty window, trying to figure out exactly what she was feeling. This was all very confusing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene in 10 things I hate about you? Iconic. 
> 
> This is not as dramatic or funny as Heath Ledger but who can replicate art?


	9. Moody's invite

Anne and Gilbert were talking in front of his locker, it had become a habit now and they genuinely enjoyed each other's company. But whether they'll admit it to each other was another story. However their casual conversation was interrupted by Moody slamming a hand against the locker behind Gilbert's head to get his attention.

"My parents are out of town."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Congratulations?"

"No, you know what that means."

"Do I?"

"A party."

Gilbert sighed, running a hand through his hair. Moody's parties were very...Moody. At first they seem like a good idea, but something always goes wrong even if he never means any harm. The last party resulted in a broken window when he accidentally kicked a football through it. ("I was just trying to start a friendly game!")

"You should come tonight." Moody leaned an arm on Gilbert, prodding him lightly in the chest. "You're not grounded after your big "performance" are you?"

"Bash found it hilarious." Gilbert shoved his arm off. "But I don't know…you don't have a good track record when it comes to parties."

"Please? Anne wants to go." He gestured to Anne who wasn't listening, but was in her own world daydreaming as she leaned against Gilbert's locker.

"Huh?" She stood up straight.

"My party. You want to go." 

"Uh," she looked at Gilbert and shrugged. "I suppose it could be fun."

"You just want her there so she'll invite Diana."

"No, I'm just including my best buddy's girlfriend." Moody was a bad liar. "But that's a great idea, Anne you should totally invite Diana."

"Ok, I'll ask. There's Ruby, I better head to class. I'll see you later." She squeezed Gilbert's arm before running to catch up with Ruby, Gilbert watching her leave.

"Uh oh." Moody laughed, following Gilbert's eyes.

"What?"

"Somebody's got it bad."

Gilbert awkwardly scratched his head. "For Anne?"

"You look at her like you're a lost puppy. If this were a cartoon your eyes would be actual hearts." Moody made circles with his fingers and held them up to his eyes.

"She's my girlfriend." It felt weird to say that. 

"But you didn't even look at Winnie like that."

Gilbert shrugged, adjusting his backpack strap. "Anne's not Winnie."

"I'm just happy you're happy again." Moody patted him on the shoulder nonchalantly, "I'll see you in class."

Gilbert shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts after what Moody had just said. Did he really look at Anne like that? It just meant that they were convincing, right? But the lines between what was real and what was pretend were starting to blur. And Gilbert didn't know if he liked it or not….

* * *

Anne had invited the planning committee over for some much needed organisation time. 

"So we have a DJ booked, is there anything else?" Diana looked up from her binder.

"It'd be cool to have some live music too. We could always get Moody's band to play." Anne suggested. After spending a bit more time with him, she'd learned he was actually pretty good at music.

"Moody is in a band?" Ruby said quietly, a peak of interest in her voice. 

"Did you hear that Diana? Moody is in a band." Josie knew full well that Diana didn't reciprocate Moody's crush, but it didn't stop her from poking fun.

"Speaking of Moody, he's having a party tonight. He invited us."

"No, he invited you and Gilbert." Jane said, leaning up on her elbows where she had been lying on the floor. "And you're just inviting us because you feel bad."

"No..." Anne shrugged, although that was a little true. He'd invited Diana but she'd extended the invitation. "I haven't spent as much time with you guys as I'd like and it's senior year so why not have fun?"

"I suppose I'm in." Josie couldn't sound any less interested. 

"Me too." Tillie nodded and Jane shrugged but also agreed.

"Diana come with us." Ruby grabbed her arm. "It won't be the same without you."

"Fine. Just for a little while." But a smile played at her lips.

Anne threw her arms around Diana and Ruby, the rest of the girls piling on the hug. "Thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to have this and the next chapter be one but it just kept getting longer and longer so i split the party into next chapter or it would have been way too long


	10. A night to forget

Anne had agreed to meet Gilbert at the party so she could get ready with her friends. Before he'd left he'd waved through the window at them all, causing them to giggle like school girls while Anne rolled her eyes. 

None of them had been to Moody's house before, but it was bigger than they'd expected.

"I'm so nervous." Ruby grabbed Anne's hand as they stood outside looking up at the house. The windows were flashing multiple colours due to the LED lights and there was a low hum from the bass of the music playing.

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine." Diana reassured her by linking Ruby's other arm with hers.

They entered the party and already it was crowded. Jane, Tillie, and Josie had disappeared quickly, leaving just Anne, Diana, and Ruby.

"Anne! Diana!" Moody shouted as soon as they walked in, it appeared he'd already had something to drink.

Diana looked around trying to find an escape. She quickly dived between a gap in the crowd before Moody could catch her.

"Sorry Moody." Anne tried to come up with an excuse for her friend, "Diana saw someone she knew."

He sighed, running a hand through his already sweaty hair. "I don't think she likes me."

"You'll find someone." Anne tried to smile but it sounded like such a shallow thing to say.

Moody continued to awkwardly look around before pointing to Anne's empty hand. "Shall I get you guys a drink?"

"I was actually going to find Gilbert. But I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind, right?"

"Hi." Ruby raised her hand shyly and Moody smiled.

Anne left Ruby with Moody and explored the mass of party goers, trying to find Gilbert. She was pushed by teens dancing up against each other, spilling over filled cups of who knows what alcohol.

She still couldn't find Gilbert, but then her eyes locked with another pair that she really didn't want to see. Roy. He was talking to some girl, but was mocking Anne by maintaining eye contact with her across the room, as if to say "see? I've moved on too."

She watched as he brushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear, leaning forward to whisper something in her ear. Anne didn't care. She was over him. Only...she hadn't really moved on. Gilbert was all an act, but Roy really was going after another girl. She didn't want him back, but she hadn't imagined he'd go after someone else when the reason they broke up was because it'd be complicated to have a relationship at college. Maybe that was a lie? Maybe he just didn't want her. Gilbert doesn't want her, they're just pretending. Maybe no one wants her.

Anne balled her hands into fists before turning on her heel and grabbing the nearest drink she could find and downed it. She didn't want to think.

Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around expecting to see Gilbert. But it was Roy. The girl he was with had vanished. They had barely spoken since they were forced to sit next to each other in class. 

"Where's your boyfriend then?" He looked her up and down, almost like he was rubbing it in that she was alone.

She folded her arms. "He's here somewhere. You know how parties are, easy to lose people."

"Maybe he's hiding." Roy had a malicious grin, clearly wanting to make her uncomfortable. He'd changed since they broke up, but she didn't care. His true colours were showing and he wasn't the prince charming she'd once thought he was.

"There you are." Gilbert's arms wrapped around her and she'd never been more thankful to see him.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact Roy was there, but she put her hands on both sides of Gilbert's face and crashed her lips against his.

He was surprised at first, but then he kissed her back, arms pulling her tighter against him. It wasn't like she'd expected, her whole body feeling alive. Her hands moved to his hair and she could feel him smiling against her lips. For just a moment nothing else seemed to matter, it was just them. The thumping music in the background faded away, and instead all she could hear was her heart beat in her ears.

But then Roy shoved past them muttering, making them break apart.

"Nice seeing you again!" Gilbert called after him, but Roy didn't bother to turn around. His arms were still around Anne with her hands still locked around the back of his neck.

He turned to face Anne again, and she was looking up at him in a way he'd never seen before. 

"Are you ok?"

Anne let out a breath that sounded like a shaky laugh, something inside her felt different than two minutes before. "Yeah…"

Gilbert let go of her and she found she missed the feel of his arms. "You look like you could use a dance." He grabbed her hand and she allowed him to lead her towards the dance floor.

He raised their joined hands so that he could spin Anne around to the song. She threw her head back laughing, remembering the first time they'd danced together on their first "date". But now it was her turn to stop still and watch him. He really was beautiful, she'd never really stopped to think about it before. His hair was always messy, but it had been ruffled even more from the dancing, giving him a kind of boyish charm. He was laughing so widely that his eyes were practically shut, with a cute wrinkle in the corner. 

He was an awful dancer, throwing his arms about wildly, but finally he seemed so carefree. Before he had been serious and stubborn, but she was finally seeing the old Gilbert that she had missed so much, her old best friend.

The music abruptly changed, the chords of a slow song beginning to play. Around them couples started swaying, but what shocked Anne most was to see Moody and Ruby begin to shuffle closer and closer. Guess they were both over their unrequited crushes.

Anne turned back to Gilbert and he held out his hand, shrugging as if to say "will I do?". She nodded and took his hand.

He pulled her close against her, taking her hand and placing it on his shoulder before dropping his to her waist. She slowly creeped her hands up so they locked behind his neck, trying to stop herself from playing with a stray curl at the nape of his neck.

Gilbert grew brave, slowly decreasing the space between them until he pressed his forehead against Anne's. Both allowed themselves to momentarily get lost in the music, still swaying when the song had changed once again to an upbeat pop song.

Suddenly they were brought back into the real world, Gilbert stepping back from Anne awkwardly. "Uh, I'm gonna go get another drink. Do you want one?"

She didn't feel drunk, at least she didn't think she did. Maybe she felt a little lighter than usual, a little braver, and maybe things seemed a little more intense than normal. But still, she felt herself nodding.

Gilbert left but almost immediately Diana appeared, putting a hand on Anne's shoulder. "Anne? I'm going to drive everyone home soon."

"Oh, already?" 

"Everyone's ready to leave." She looked passed Anne to Gilbert a few feet away pouring two drinks. "But...if you want to stay?"

"I'll catch a ride home with someone."

"Are you sure? I'll come back and get you."

"No, I promise I'll be ok."

At that point Gilbert had returned handing Anne her drink. 

"Gilbert, make sure Anne gets home safe."

"I'll protect her with my life." He raised his cup with a little laugh. Diana felt a little unsure about his responsibility.

"Call me when you get home." She hugged Anne tightly, giving Gilbert a warning look. "Have a safe night."

Anne and Diana blew a kiss to each other before they parted.

* * *

After a few more drinks and a bit more dancing the party started to die down, so Anne and Gilbert decided to walk home together.

"Look at the full moon tonight!" Anne threw her head back, looking up into the night sky. "Isn't she beautiful Gilbert?"

He looked up at the moon, and it was beautiful. But it was nothing compared to Anne at this moment. There were a few street lights, but most of the light came from the moon, giving Anne a silvery glow as if she were some kind of ethereal creature. She extended one hand up to the sky, as if she could somehow reach the moon.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched her.

"Absolutely breathtaking…"

Anne looked away from the moon, lowering her hand as she made eye contact with Gilbert. Her cheeks flushed a little, feeling vulnerable under his gaze for the first time.

But she nervously laughed and stepped past him, letting him follow after. 

"Are you ok?" Gilbert noticed Anne swaying a little as she walked. Clearly she couldn't handle her alcohol.

"I'm fine." Anne put a hand to her head, all at once it had hit her. The ground below her felt like it was spinning. Two minutes ago she'd been fine, but it had finally caught up with her.

Gilbert shook his head, sighing.

"Here, hop on." He bent down and she hopped on his back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning her head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't mention it, carrots."

She started mumbling, hugging him closer as he walked.

"You're so nice to me. I don't know why, I've always been so mean to you." He didn't think she knew she was talking out loud. "You were my best friend."

"We're friends now, that's all that matters." He replied, but Anne didn't really acknowledge him. She'd passed over from giggly drunk to tired drunk.

He'd had the same amount but for some reason it just hadn't affected him as much. 

"Don't tell anyone," Anne mumbled, "but I used to have a crush on you."

Gilbert almost stopped walking, but titled his head to try and see her. "Oh yeah?"

"Back in middle school. But you were too cool and popular. I had this awful red hair, I wasn't pretty. You've always been annoyingly handsome."

"I'd disagree. And for the record, I've always liked your hair."

Anne sighed and mumbled something inaudible. For the rest of the walk they were silent, and Gilbert was pretty sure Anne and fallen asleep.

They finally arrived outside Anne's porch and Gilbert crouched down to let Anne off.

She threw her arms around him in a hug, "Thank you for getting me home. You're a good person, Gilbert Blythe. Winifred is lucky she gets to be loved by you."

Gilbert didn't know what to say, stunned when Anne pulled away from him. 

They stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment and Anne could see the same thing in them she had seen the last time they were on her porch. But this time it was more intense, it was like a longing. Anne felt herself leaning forwards, and Gilbert did too, his hand coming up to brush her cheek. But before their lips could meet, Anne threw her head to the side and threw up over the side of the porch.

"Are you ok?" Gilbert said softly, helping her straighten up, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Let me help."

He found the spare key that had always been under the third plant pot to the left and opened the door slowly. 

He wrapped his arms around her and carried Anne quietly up the stairs, knowing she wouldn't want Marilla to see her like this. She had fallen asleep almost instantly when he'd scooped her up into his arms.

It had been years but he still remembered where her room was, down the end of the hallway with a door covered in some of her favourite literary quotes - particularly Jane Eyre.

He stopped still for a moment, getting hit with a wave of nostalgia. Anne's room had barely changed. She still had hundreds of books on the shelves, the odd teddy bear was still scattered about the place. Little knick knacks like pebbles and shells lay across the dresser. Gilbert smiled, blinking in a daze. It was still so Anne. 

Anne began to stir so he carried her over to her bed, tucking her under the covers. 

As he straightened up he caught sight of a frame on her bedside table that had fallen over from him bumping into it. He went to go straighten it up again, but his hand froze when he saw the photo that had been hidden behind it. There was a small frame, and Gilbert picked it up, smiling. It was a picture his father had taken when they were about 8. Gilbert was dressed in a bathrobe, holding a plastic lightsaber, and Anne had her hair tied in two Leia buns holding a similar lightsaber as if they were locked in battle. They used to dress up all the time, Gilbert had forgotten just how much they used to do together, they were practically inseparable. He didn't think she would still have that photo. 

Carefully, he restored her bedside table to how it was before. He knew he should leave, but he couldn't help making excuses to himself. Maybe Anne would be feeling the consequences of the alcohol tomorrow? So he crept downstairs, grabbing her a glass of water and hoping he didn't have a late night encounter with Marilla. That would certainly be hard to explain.

But from years of sleepovers and late night snacks, he remembered where all the creaky floor boards were to avoid, and made it undetected back to Anne's room.

He put the glass of water down and was finally about to leave when he felt Anne's hand lightly tug at his. 

"Thank you Gil." She mumbled and he smiled leaning forward to kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight, carrots." 


	11. A veil being lifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this fic! This is starting to become my most popular fic and certainly my most popular awae fic. So thank you so much I'm glad people are loving this as much as I love writing it xx

Anne woke up with a dull pounding in her head and as she rolled over she noticed a glass of water beside her bed. She didn't remember leaving that there. Maybe it was Marilla?

After a few hours she finally felt ok to get up, but she had a weird feeling about last night. She needed Diana.

"Wait...let me check I'm hearing this correctly. You and Gilbert... _kissed?"_ Diana sat on the end of Anne's bed, eyes wide in shock before remembering her scheme. "But it's all for show right?"

"It was in front of Roy." Anne tucked her knees up to her chest, leaning back against her headboard. "But I'm pretty sure we almost kissed again on my porch."

"Ooh, do tell." Diana raised an eyebrow. 

"I threw up." Anne winced, memories all flooding back. "I always put my foot in it with Gilbert."

"I wouldn't say that."

"And maybe I dreamt it, but he kissed the top of my head before leaving…" Anne gently touched the top of her head, vaguely remembering the feel of him kissing her. "Diana I'm so confused."

"Why?"

"Because... everything was fake. But when we were walking home together everything felt...and his eyes were…" Anne slowly drifted away, as if she wasn't really in the room.

"You're not making sense." Diana scooted so she was sat next to Anne, "Anne...I'm going to ask you something. Promise you won't be mad and do try to answer honestly. Do you have a crush on Gilbert. A real one?"

Anne looked at Diana, her eyes almost misty. _Did_ she? She'd been having confusing feelings for a while, but last night something had changed.

It was like something had been revealed to Anne, like she'd finally gotten a pair of glasses and could see clearly all the things she'd been missing before. Whatever veil that had clouded her vision had been lifted.

"I think... maybe I even love him?" It surprised Anne to even hear herself say those words. She hadn't even thought she'd been in love with Roy. But Gilbert... they'd known each other almost all their lives. They had missed so much but finally reconnecting with him again made her realise just how much she had missed having him in her life. How she just wanted to tell him everything whenever something happened, or how she wanted to know what he thought of something. She found herself wondering what he's doing, if he's having fun when he's not around. She just missed him. She... loved him? 

"Tell him." Diana's voice was strangely stern. "Tell him or he'll go back to Winifred and never know how you feel."

"We're only just friends again. I can't tell him I've actually fallen for him. He's still in love with Winifred."

"Maybe he wouldn't if he knew how you feel." 

"I can't…" Anne shook her head. "What if..what if he hates me?"

"I've been watching you two. If I didn't know outright that it was fake, I'd believe you two genuinely like each other. And I've seen the way he looks at you, not even Roy looked like that."

Anne bit her lip, nervously playing with the end of her hair. "I can't Diana…what if he never wants to speak to me again?"

"You managed without him before, and you'll survive again. This time you have us to pick up the pieces."

Anne leaned her head against Diana's shoulder and sighed, "Everything was less complicated before we knew boys existed."

Diana laughed, leaning her head atop Anne's, "They certainly know how to complicate things."

After Diana left Anne tried to plan her confession, pacing up and down her room. She needed to tell Gilbert she had feelings for him, and if he never wanted to see her again it would hurt, but she'll recover. He's just a boy. Besides, they went years without talking before she can do it again... only this time she didn't think she _could_ lose Gilbert again. Even as just a friend. 

But he did lean in last night. He _leaned in_. Surely that meant he felt the same right? But they were drunk... Gilbert wasn't that drunk though, she was worse. 

Anne grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Everything was so confusing. She did have a crush on Gilbert. Why else would she be acting like this?

Fine. It was time to bite the bullet and find out for herself. There were worse things than hurt feelings. 

* * *

Gilbert awoke to the doorbell ringing. Normally Bash would answer but apparently he'd gone to work already, so Gilbert stumbled down the stairs. He didn't care about his appearance, his hair sticking up from sleep. 

But nothing could prepare him for who was at the door. 

"Winnie?"

"Gilbert! It's so good to see you!" She smiled brightly as if nothing had changed between them. 

Her arms opened for a hug but he stepped back, thinking he was still dreaming. This wasn't happening. She wasn't here, she couldn't be.

"Can we talk?" She lowered her arms, trying not to be offended that he rejected the hug.

"Uh...ok?"

Winifred stepped past him and welcomed herself into his house like old times. 

"I saw you and Anne yesterday…"

That was what she was here for?

"Yeah?"

"And it made me realise how much I miss you, how good we were together."

Gilbert felt his stomach drop. "But _you_ broke up with _me_."

Winifred reached for his hand but he was too dumbstruck to pull away. "I know now what a huge mistake that was. I love you, Bertie."

He winced at the nickname. Winifred was the only person who ever called him "Bertie" and he absolutely _hated_ it. He never said anything when they were dating because he figured just go with it, but he never liked it.

"Please, I think we should give this - _us -_ another go." 

Gilbert finally removed his hand from hers. Wasn't this what he wanted? The whole plan had been so this could happen and now it had. But why did he feel empty? 

Winifred closed the gap between them, kissing him. But again...he felt nothing. All he could think about was last night and when Anne had kissed him. He'd never had a feeling like that, and kissing Winifred just put it all in perspective. Without him realising, Anne had stolen his heart. And even if she didn't feel the same, he couldn't go back to Winifred it wouldn't be right. 

So he pulled away, much to Winifred's dismay. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"You mean you've actually fallen in love with... _her_? I thought it was all just a joke to make me want you back. You won Gilbert, whatever game you were playing you won."

"It was just a trick at first but now…" 

Winifred clenched her jaw, "Fine. I hope you two are happy together." But her tone gave the complete opposite idea that in fact she hoped it ended in flames.

She pushed past him out towards the door. "To think I embarrassed myself by coming over here. Goodbye Gilbert."

"Winnie I-" but she'd gone, slamming the door behind her. 

Gilbert didn't know what to do. On one hand he was free from Winifred, he'd finally realised his feelings for Anne. But on the other hand….he had no idea how Anne felt. Maybe he should tell her, and if all fails at least he tried?

* * *

Anne took one final look in the mirror in the hall before she opened the front door. She took a deep breath, stepping out to cross the grass to Gilbert's house. This was it. She was finally going to tell her childhood best friend that she was in love with him. 

There was almost a giddy feeling in her stomach as she skipped across the grass. Never did she think she'd been mentally preparing to say the words: "I love you, Gilbert Bly-"

But her heart stopped and she froze dead in her stride. For at that exact moment Winifred had just left Gilbert's house. It couldn't be. He wouldn't…

Anne slowly sunk to her knees on the grass. It was like everything was in slow motion, watching Winifred get in her car and drive away.

He finally did it. He finally won Winifred back. Why else would she be here? That was the plan wasn't it? Win back Winifred. And he had. 

She was an idiot. An idiot who fell in love. That was rule one, don't fall in love with each other. And she did while he didn't. He remained in love with Winifred and why wouldn't he? She was pretty, rich, smart, could offer him more than Anne ever could. 

But Anne had to get up. She had her answer and whilst it hurt, she knew she could focus on other things like the centennial. No more distractions from boys. There was no use crying on the grass.

So she gathered all her strength and stumbled to her feet, shakily making her way back home. When she was finally in the comfort of her own house, Anne leaned against the back on the front door, trying to hold back tears.

"Anne? Is that you? Didn't you just leave?" Marilla called from the kitchen.

Anne wiped her cheeks and put on her best brave face, "I realised I didn't need to do what I was going to anymore."

"Well, alright then." 

Anne held her breath, climbing up the stairs and sinking slowly on to her bed. It was over.


	12. Love doesn't conquer all

Gilbert didn't know what to do. He'd never been in love before, there were no rules on how to act when you realise you've been in love with your childhood best friend for probably years. 

He started pacing up and down, trying to script a speech in his mind, but he decided to just let it all come from his heart. And if she didn't feel the same? Then he would accept it, but he couldn't continue this charade any longer.

Never had the walk across to Anne's house felt so long, his heart beating so fast in his chest he felt like he might pass out.

But he had made it, frozen to the door step with a hand raised. With a deep breath, he knocked.

* * *

Anne heard the knock and knew who it was. She didn't want to see him, didn't want him to break the news to her. But she knew she had to open the door.

"Anne…about last night." This was where he would tell her it was all a mistake and embarrass her. How he shouldn't have walked her home and they shouldn't have kissed even if it was in front of Roy.

"It was a mistake." She said before he could. "We were drunk."

His face fell slightly, "Oh…"

"This has gone on too long and it was a dumb idea in the first place." Anne hated saying that. It was all a lie. Maybe it was a crazy idea but it had brought her best friend back into her life. But she couldn't stand there and hear him end it with her. No, it had been her idea so she should be the one to end it before he embarrassed her.

"Is that really what you think?"

Anne hesitated for a moment but nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "It's for the best."

"Well... alright then." He sighed, and Anne stepped back, closing the door behind her.

That was one of the worst things she'd had to do, but if it meant Gilbert would be happy...she had to let him go. Isn't that what everyone says love is?

* * *

Gilbert turned away from the house, slowly walking back to his own. So that was it. Anne didn't feel the same. In fact she had broken up with him, even if they never even dated for real.

Gilbert felt like Anne had ripped his heart out. It hadn't hurt this much when Winnie broke up with him. But all he could do was hope Anne was happy, even if that wasn't with him...

* * *

The centennial was mere days away, but now neither Anne or Gilbert had dates. Anne assumed Gilbert would be going with Winifred and didn't know if she could face everyone at school on Monday. 

How humiliating would it be to not have a date for the dance she planned? 

Ruby had gotten a date with Moody after the party, Tillie had chosen one of the Paul's, leaving the other to Jane. Josie hadn't picked yet but decided she was "above" high school boys. Diana didn't have a date either so maybe it wouldn't be too bad. But the thought of seeing Gilbert and Winifred was too painful.

She had managed to avoid him at school just like the old days. It had become clear that life wasn't like the movies, love doesn't conquer all.


	13. The Centennial

The day of the centennial arrived, but Anne couldn’t feel less excited. They were supposed to be celebrating a milestone but surrounded by the people they love, and for Anne that couldn’t be possible.

“You’re certain you won’t go?” Diana was in her new blue dress, hair done up elegantly for the dance. She had stopped at Anne’s on the way in a last attempt to convince her to go.

“Diana it’ll be humiliating to see them together...I can’t.” Anne sat at her window, glancing over at Gilbert’s room, but his curtains were closed. No doubt he’d be getting ready.

“I thought for sure it would have worked out for you two.”

“I did too. But Winifred was leaving his house when I went to tell him. I couldn’t go over and profess my love when his girlfriend just did the same thing. I hope you have fun tonight.”

Diana sighed, “Please come? It won’t be the same without you.”

But Anne just shook her head, and Diana patted her shoulder comfortingly before leaving.

After Diana had left Marilla knocked lightly on Anne’s door, she was also dressed up for the centennial with the alumni being invited to return for the celebration. 

“I’m about to make my way- oh you’re not going like that are you?”

“I’m not going at all.”

Marilla sat on the end of Anne’s bed and signalled for her to join her. “What happened to Gilbert?”

Anne shrugged, “I guess we had a...misunderstanding.”

“I thought you were - what do the kids call it - a “thing” now?” 

Anne cracked a smile at Marilla thinking she was using slang, but leaned her head against her shoulder, “He likes someone else…”

Marilla wrapped an arm around Anne, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s my own fault, I let myself believe something would happen…”

“Well, it’s his loss.”

Anne laughed, lifting her head from Marilla’s shoulder.

“Are you still not going?”

“I don’t think I feel up to it.”

“But you worked so hard on planning it. You can’t let it go to waste over some boy. This night is for you too.”

Anne looked at her dress hanging on the back of her door. It would be a shame to never get to wear it, and Marilla was right: she’d worked so hard to make all this possible and no one, not even Gilbert Blythe was going to ruin it for her.

“Alright, I’ll go. I just need to get ready. I’ll meet you there.”

* * *

Gilbert didn’t even know why he was at this dance, he said he wasn’t going to go but then everything with Anne happened...why was he here? Perhaps it was because he knew how important it was to Anne, how hard she worked. He couldn’t let it all go to waste just because he was feeling miserable, he still wanted to support her. 

But looking around, he didn’t think she was even here. Diana was over by the punch, talking to Josie but Anne was nowhere in sight. 

Moody had ditched him, going to dance with Ruby. It had been a shock that he’d gotten over Diana so quickly, but at least he genuinely looked happy with Ruby.

He’d been too busy thinking about where Anne was that he didn’t even notice he’d been staring at Diana, who was now walking over to him with a rather angry expression.

“How could you?” she shouted and he was taken aback, never had he heard Diana raise her voice.

“I’m sorry? How could I...what?” he raised an eyebrow, what was he being accused of?

“Go back to Winifred just like that! After everything that’s happened between you and Anne! Admit it, you had a crush on her since you were kids, I've seen the pictures and the way you used to look at her. And you certainly didn't seem too upset about having to "act" being in a relationship when your eyes were so full of romance whenever you looked at her, you're not  _ that  _ good of an actor. But to make it worse you return to Winifred when Anne was about to tell you she  _ loves _ you."

"Wait...what? I’m not back with Winifred, and  _ Anne _ ended it with  _ me _ ." 

“She saw Winifred leave your house and wanted to end it before you embarrassed her.”

“I’d just told her I couldn’t get back with her because I’m in love with Anne.”

Diana took a step back, “You are?”

Gilbert nodded, “Of course I am. Everything you said was true. But she doesn’t want to see me.”

Diana grabbed his arm and started walking, “You have to go tell her. She didn’t want to attend the dance because of you.”

Gilbert took off running, forgetting that he had a car in the parking lot and bolted out the school. If what Diana said was true...does Anne really love him?

He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid, not telling Anne there and then that he loved her. After all these years he’d finally found her again, but he’d let her go. He just hoped it wasn’t too late and he’d ruined it forever.

The sight of Anne’s house came into view, and he stopped, taking it all in. For years he’d lived next door, but it had taken him until now to realise the girl he’d been looking for was right under his nose. 

He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves and approached the door. With each step his heart beat louder. But before he raised a hand to knock, the door opened to reveal a startled Anne. She was dressed up for the dance, clearly not expecting anyone behind her door. Her face fell momentarily and Gilbert swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Hi…” she said slowly.

He gave her a small smile, “Hey…”


	14. True love never did run smooth

“What are you doing here, Gilbert?” Anne cautiously approached him, for the first time begging her imagination not to run wild. But already scenarios flashed in her mind’s eye.

His appearance was disheveled, hair out of place. In his haste to run, he’d loosened his tie so he could breathe. But he was looking at her in the way she’d seen before, his eyes soft, mouth apart slightly as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Somehow he pulled himself out of his daze, remembering why he was here.

“Anne...I…” he stepped forward, almost reaching for her hand but deciding to hold back for a moment; he had no idea how she was feeling about him right now. “I messed up.”

She didn’t say anything, waiting for him to elaborate.

Gilbert cleared his throat, really wishing he had written down what he was going to say. There was so much he needed to tell her, so many years of hidden feelings, of secret messages he should have told her. “I’m not with Winnie. When she came to the house the other day I told her I couldn’t be with her.”

“Why?...” Anne was frozen in place, trying to register what was happening. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears she didn’t think she could hear properly.

“Anne, all those years we lost were the biggest mistake of my life. I shouldn’t have pushed you away back then and I’m sorry. I was the biggest idiot.” he laughed and she cracked a small smile, nodding in agreement. 

“I couldn’t see that what I wanted, what truly my heart desired was right in front of me the whole time. These past few weeks have felt like some kind of dream. I finally felt like a kid again with my best friend...only I didn’t realise I was falling in love with my neighbour. I thought I’d grown out of it, but I realise I could never out-grow you, Anne. It’s you, it always has been. I just wish I’d figured it out sooner.”

Anne took a shaky breath, his hand slowly coming up to brush her cheek with his thumb.

These past weeks had changed her. For the first time in years everything made sense again being with Gilbert. She remembered the old days, how her heart used to beat erratically whenever they were close and how she didn’t understand why until it was too late. She remembered all those days looking across at him and longing for things to always be this way. 

“I wished I’d figured it out sooner too.” she whispered, unsure what to say. How she had rehearsed this moment over and over in her mind but now it was happening she was in shock. So instead, she settled for leaning forward, kissing him for real this time.

Her hands met at the back of his neck, lost in his curls. He smiled into the kiss, moving his hands to wrap around her waist and scooping her up, spinning them around. Anne pulled back, burying her head against his neck as she held on tight. There were no lies, no secrets, no performance. Just Anne and Gilbert. Finally.

When he put her down he instantly reached for her hands, revelling in how natural it all felt. He brought her hand up to kiss it like they were in some period drama, both cracking a small smile at the gesture. “I think we both failed.”

She raised an eyebrow. “At what?”

“We promised we wouldn’t fall in love.”

“Well that wasn’t very smart of us.” she laughed, meeting his eyes. “So….?”

“So…” he sighed happily, still holding her hand. “Will you go the Centennial with me. For real this time?”

“I’d love to.”

He happily grabbed her hand, swinging it playfully as they walked.

“I’m in love with Anne Shirley Cuthbert!” He shouted out to the empty streets, Anne bringing her free hand up to hide her face in embarrassment. But secretly, she adored it...

* * *

As they approached the outside of the school, Anne suddenly gripped Gilbert’s hand with both of hers. 

“What’s wrong?” he turned to face her, eyes full of worry.

“People think we broke up. But now we’re...I don’t know what we are?” 

Gilbert laughed, kissing her cheek. “I don’t care what people think. We’re happy. Forget them.”

“But what if someone asks-”

“Then Miss Anne Shirley Cuthbert,” Gilbert dropped to his knees on the school steps, holding Anne’s hand in his. “Will you do the honour of being my real girlfriend?”

Anne playfully rolled her eyes at this over-dramatic display, but laughed and played along. “Why, Gilbert Blythe, I thought you’d never ask!”

He stood up and kissed her again, he just couldn’t help it. Proudly he lead her into the dance, a few people turning and staring. Whispers passed between friends, 

“I thought they broke up?”

“I heard from Winifred it was all fake?”

“But they’re holding hands?”

Anne blocked it all out, no one was going to ruin this perfect night for her. Her eyes caught Diana’s as they passed through the crowd, and the girl blew her a kiss across the room in celebration.

“Care for a dance?” Gilbert lead Anne towards the dancefloor.

He spun her in and out, and she wondered where on earth he’d learned to dance like that. 

“Bash may have shown me some moves when he first heard about the dance.” he admitted, and Anne had to stop herself from laughing as she pictured Bash and Gilbert trying to dance together.

But the song suddenly became slower, and Anne wasted no time wrapping her arms around Gilbert’s neck, leaning her head against his chest as they swayed to the music. She could feel his heart steadily beating, and it was reassuring knowing it was beating for her. He leaned his head atop of hers as they danced.

It had been a long and complicated road, but it had all lead them here, to this moment. And nothing had felt more right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be adding an epilogue but finally these two are together! x


	15. Epilogue

It had been a year since the centennial dance (and since Anne and Gilbert had officially begun dating for real). College life had been tricky at first, but Anne soon sunk into it, finding some new kindred spirits along the way, although she still had her beloved Diana with her at Queens. Gilbert was a thousand miles away in Toronto, but that didn’t stop them. Thanks to modern technology, they were constantly texting and calling - but what Anne adored even more where the occasional hand written letters from Gilbert. Some of the other girls in her dorm sneered whenever Anne received the little notes in the familiar handwriting, but she didn’t let it get to her. They were just jealous that their boyfriends didn’t write love letters to them.

“Are you doing anything special tonight?” Diana had just come back from a lecture, dumping her bag on her bed as Anne looked up from her desk.

“No…” Anne sighed, leaning back in her chair. “Maybe a video chat but that’s it.” 

It was their anniversary of their first official date. Things had not started conventionally between Anne and Gilbert: did they choose when they started fake dating? The centennial? The first time they met as kids? But instead they went with an impartial first official date as the anniversary day. 

“It sucks not being with him, today of all days.” 

Anne sighed, looking back at the small framed picture on her desk. It was from the summer when they had organised a big group bonfire. In the photo, the sun was almost setting and Anne had her arms around Gilbert as he gave her a piggyback, her head fitting perfectly in the crook between his neck and shoulder as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Her pinboard in her room was like a scrapbook mixed with a diary with all her timetables scattered between notes from Gilbert and photos of all her friends at home. Diana often called her side of the room a “Gilbert shrine” but Anne knew she didn’t mean any cruel sentiment behind it. Besides, from the photos Gilbert had sent of his room, he had done pretty much the same.

“It’s only a few more weeks until spring break.” Diana held out her arms and Anne sat next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder as Diana comforted her. “You’ll be able to make up for it.”

“I suppose so...I just wish he could be here, even for just the day.”

Diana smiled, but there was something behind it that Anne couldn’t read. She shrugged it off, not giving it much thought any longer.

“I better go, I’ve got practise.” Diana stood up, gathering some papers and shoving them in her bag.

“I’m glad you’re still playing piano.” Anne went over to her own side of the room, flopping onto her bed. “But I thought you didn’t have a show for a while?”

Diana hesitated for a moment, “Oh well...you can never be too practised. I don’t know how long I’ll be. See you later.” And just like that she’d practically run from the room.

It was strange...Diana didn’t normally keep secrets from Anne.

But she didn’t have time to dwell on it too long before her phone lit up; a big picture of Gilbert pulling a stupid face she’d set as his contact photo told her he was trying to video call her.

“Hey!” his big cheesy grin filled the screen, but it dropped when he saw Anne didn’t match his enthusiasm. “What’s wrong?”

Anne shrugged, “Just missing you, I guess.”

He smiled, never tiring of hearing that. “And I miss you, carrots.”

The video quality was worse than usual, and there was a lot of background noise. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Anne tried to see what was in the background, but Gilbert held the phone closer to his face.

“Uh, just a walk…” 

“...Ok?” he was acting weird.

“What have you been up to today?” he tried to steer the conversation to something casual.

“Not much. Studying. Lectures. More studying.” she laughed, leaning on her elbow as she talked, kicking her legs behind her on the bed. “What about you?”

“I didn’t have any classes today. Oh sorry!” he was too busy looking at the screen that he bumped into someone on the street. The camera panned up slightly, and Anne thought there was something oddly familiar about one of the buildings behind Gilbert.

But it must just be her imagination.

“I’ve got a gift for you.” he said, once again looking at Anne. “But it’s on it’s way from Toronto so I don’t know how long it’ll take to get to you. Should be soon though.” there was a boyish grin on his face, and Anne knew something was definitely up. She’d known him practically all her life and knew when he was lying or hiding something.

“Hang on a moment.” he said, lowering the phone to his side so all she could see was the side of his jeans. There was muttering but Anne couldn’t make out what was being said. “Sorry about that.” he said, holding the camera so only half of his face was visible.

“Gilbert Blythe what are you up to?” she laughed.

“Nothing, nothing.” but his voice was higher than normal. 

There came a knock at Anne’s door and she sighed, couldn’t she have just one moment?

“Hold on, someone’s at my door. I’ll go tell them to go away.” she left her phone on her bed, getting up to politely shoo away whoever was at the door. 

“I hope you don’t tell me to go away.” Gilbert stood at the door, phone in his hand.

It took Anne a second to register what was happening. He was here? Gilbert? But the phone? And Toronto? But he’s…”Gilbert?”

She threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her in return spinning her around in the small hallway.

“What are you doing here?” she cupped his cheeks in her hands as if to check he was real, brushing a curl from his forehead.

“I couldn’t miss the chance to celebrate a year since Anne Shirley Cuthbert says she loves me.” he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her, but their lips had just touched when Anne pulled back.

“But wait, how did you even get in the building?”

“Diana knew all along, she helped me plan it all.” he said, his arms still holding her waist. “That’s who I was talking to just now, she let me in.”

It all started to make sense now, why everyone was acting weird. Anne made a mental note to remember to thank Diana later. But right now, all she wanted was to focus on Gilbert.

“How long are you here for?”

“I want to say as long as you’ll let me, but I have class Monday. My flight leaves Sunday afternoon but we still have one and a half days together.” he pressed his forehead against hers before properly kissing her. 

“Do I have to stay in the hallway?” he raised an eyebrow, making Anne laugh as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her dorm room.

Over the years whenever anyone asked them, “ _ how did you get together?”, _ the answer was always met with a laugh and a response of “ _ It’s a long story _ ”. But Anne would enjoy telling it: the tragical romance of best friends turned enemies turned fake dating turned real lovers. 

It was complicated and messy, but it was real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support this fic has recieved! I can't believe it! None of my fics have blown up like this so it's crazy and I'm amazed this many people wanted to read something I've written!  
> I'm so glad people enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this and hopefully I'll be seeing you soon with some more shirbert x


End file.
